


Focus on the Pain, the Only Thing That's Real

by ForReasonsUnknown (orphan_account)



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Calogan, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, these guys are not okay wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: Their world is fucked. And so are they





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I own neither of these characters) Enjoy! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated :)

On the better days, all that Logan leaves behind are bruises; his fingerprints perfectly pressed into the skin stretched over Caliban's hips. A purple trail up his neck caused by light, yet effective bites. He has little concern for where on his body Logan decides to lay his claim, it's refreshing sometimes to look at himself and see something other than the pale, fragile skin he was born into. And - in some _instinctual_ , _animalistic_ way - it's comforting, reassuring to know that he _belongs_ to someone.

But sometimes, Logan stumbles home with this wild look in his eyes, and Caliban knows what he's in for, every single time. Its Logan's teeth sinking into his shoulder as he throws him down on the bed - or, more often, against the nearest wall. It's hearing the soft _snikt_ of Logan's claws as he tries to steel himself for what's to come. It's waking up alone the next morning, body sore and covered in bruises and bites and scratches. It's rolling over onto his side and finding an apology written in Logan's shaky handwriting on the back of a gas station receipt.

Logan tries to be gentle, Caliban knows. He does everything he can to resist the urge to hold the other mutant down and do what he wants. But sometimes that's not enough, sometimes he leaves marks that will never disappear. Faint lines across Caliban's thighs and shoulders from Logan's claws scratching just too deep. A prominent scarred bite mark in the nape of Caliban's neck; it's the one that Logan feels most guilty about. Everyday he watches Caliban tentatively run his fingers over the scarred skin, it's usually a sub-conscious act, but that does little to lessen the guilt.

The worst part of it all is that Caliban doesn't seem to care. He never scolds Logan for what he leaves behind, never stops him from littering fresh, purple bruises across his skin. The most he does is raise an eyebrow at Logan when his claws slide out from between his knuckles. In a way, it's his payback. His nonchalance and lack of care for himself forces guilt onto Logan's shoulders, whether the other mutant is conscious of it or not.

It occurs to the pair of them, one night, as they're drunkenly talking about things that should _never_ be spoken about, that they do it because they _like_ it, because they _need_ it. It's a relief, in the same way that it's a curse. As while Logan is relieved of the fear that Caliban just submits to him because it's easier, they're both hit with the realisation of how truly fucked they are. Because their world is desolate and rough, and they're all each other has. So they destroy one another, because their lives are so fucked and they're so damn alone now that it's the only way they can cope. The pain is the only indicator of reality that they have. And maybe, one day they'll take it too far.

Maybe one day they'll damage each other beyond repair. Maybe one day Logan will hurt Caliban too severely, and the latter will carry on the same way despite it, leaving his own internal scars on Logan's soul. It's _toxic_ and _dark_ , and it'll almost certainly be the end of them both.

But it's _theirs_.


End file.
